1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in deep breathing exercises.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that oxygen is necessary for human brain cells to actively function.
It is also well known that taking ample oxygen into one's body is good for maintaining one's health.
Oxygen must be taken into the body in the first place in order to provide oxygen to the brain cells. The taking in of large amounts of oxygen can be carried out by unconscious harsh breathing due to active physical movement and by conscious deep breathing.
However, most oxygen taken into the body by means of harsh breathing after active physical movement is supplied to the muscular tissue, such that not very much oxygen is carried to the brain.
Taking a deep breath while performing little physical movement is very effective since a superfluous amount of oxygen is taken into the body. However it is very difficult to consciously take a deep breath in the present busy social environment.